Mi sueño
by Ibeloved
Summary: "Sus manos tocaban mi cuerpo con dulzura, mientras besaba con pasión todo mi cuello hasta bajar a mis hombros. Sentí que todo mi mundo se reducía a esos hermosos ojos azules que me hipnotizaban, mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta mi boca. Por fin se unirían, y yo comprobaría si sus labios eran tan dulces como se veían." Pero solo fue un sueño… (setoxjoey)(mpreng, romance y AU)


Sus manos tocaban mi cuerpo con dulzura**,** mientras besaba con pasión todo mi cuello hasta bajar a mis hombros. Sentí que todo mi mundo se reducía a esos hermosos ojos azules que me hipnotizaban**,** mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta mi boca. Por fin se unirían, y yo comprobaría si sus labios eran tan dulces como se veían.

_Pero solo fue un sueño…_

Arrugué la nariz fastidiado**. **Otra vez soñaba despierto. Siempre era lo mismo**:** cuando por fin nuestros labios se iban a unir era sacado de mis cavilaciones tan bruscamente que me dejaba una sensación de vacío**.** Al menos en mis sueños yo podía imaginar que Seto me deseaba, que me veía con amor y yo era su todo como él lo era para mí. Y no que estaba comprometido.

Cuando le conocí, al principio, siempre peleábamos y nuestros padres solo se reían de nuestra reacción**.** Pero cuando le fui conociendo más, algo dentro de mí crecía con los años al igual que nuestra amistad**.** Pensé que era admiración**, **ya que le veía como un hermano mayor.

Cuando mamá murió y yo estaba destrozado con apenas 6 años de edad**,** Seto me reconfortó entre sus brazos susurrándome palabras dulces**.** Entonces, supe que estaba perdidamente enamorado**.** Pensé que quizá ese loco amor inocente se acabaría en un determinado tiempo**,** pero mientras crecía me iba dando cuenta que el castaño lo era todo para mí**.** Y lo comprobé cuando un día nos reunimos para comer con los Kaiba y mi amado Seto nos anunció que estaba comprometido y locamente enamorado de una hermosa mujer. Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, fingí estar bien**,** pero por dentro gritaba desesperadamente suplicando por ayuda. Al final como siempre, mis súplicas no fueron escuchadas.

Decidí entonces enfocarme en la universidad, enfrascándome en ella y dejando mi escasa vida social de lado junto con el castaño. Por supuesto, le rogué a mi padre que me mandara al extranjero a estudiar, pues necesitaba huir, escapar y no ver como el amor de mi vida se unía a una mujer que, por mucho, era mejor que yo**: **hermosa, dulce y despampanante. Su nombre, May Valentine

Sonreí a la azafata que amablemente me daba un vaso con agua**.** Suspiré. En escasos minutos arribaríamos a ciudad Domino, y vería nuevamente a mi padre y a mi castaño amigo. Entonces, recordé sus ojos azules y la piel se me erizó**:** no cabía duda que no importaba el tiempo que pasara o cuántos kilómetros pusiera de distancia, mi amor por él no se desvanecería nunca y tenía la misma reacción y poder que hacía 4 años atrás.

—Joven, por favor, abroche su cinturón, estamos a punto de aterrizar— dijo suavemente la azafata mientras yo le obedecía viendo por la ventana distraído. Me volví a enfrascar en mis recuerdos y en un sueño que más que hacerme bien me hacía daño. Arrugué la nariz en un gesto de cansancio y**,** cuando menos lo pensé**,** ya estaba fuera del avión y viendo hacia todos lados esperando ver a mi padre**. **Pero lo que mis ojos captaron fueron un par de pozos azules de los cuales yo sabía muy bien a quién pertenecían, puesto que su dueño era protagonista de todos y cada uno de mis sueños en los que él me miraba con amor y no como su mejor amigo.

Cauteloso, me acerqué a él sonriendo dulcemente mientras caminaba a su lado y me tomaba la libertad de ver su perfecto perfil**:** esos labios delgados**,** pero carnosos**,**invitables a besar**.** Desvié la mirada sonrojado y apenado por mis pensamientos.

— ¿Tuviste un viaje muy pesado? —temblé levemente al escuchar su varonil voz y huía de su mirada. Su sola cercanía**,** e incluso pensar que respiraba el mismo aire que él**,**me descolocaba y me llevaba a lugares inimaginables, haciéndome perder el poco control que su virilidad me permitía obtener, al ver más ampliamente la sensualidad que desplegaba a su alrededor.

—No demasiado —dije lentamente sofocándome por las increíbles ganas de saltar sobre él y besarlo hasta que no hubiera mañana. Patético, lo sé. — sólo lo normal— agregué cohibido por su penetrante mirada que, sin más, se paseaba por todo mí cuerpo sin ningún recato.

Asintió y caminamos sin decir ninguna palabra hasta parar frente a su auto.

—Llegamos —escuché su aterciopelada voz y la piel se me erizó.

—Seto, no es necesario, de verdad. Puedo llamar a mi chofer o…— Pero no pude terminar con mis palabras ya que el castaño me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Tu padre me envió por ti— abrió la puerta de forma caballerosa para que yo me subiera —además, suena como si no quisieras mi compañía — murmuró lentamente con un tono suave y peligroso.

—No es eso— le miré con cansancio. Mi padre me las pagaría cuando llegara a la casa.

—¿Entonces? —

¿Qué demonios quería que le contestara sin que mis sentimientos se vieran expuestos?

—Es… solo que no quiero molestar. De seguro tienes muchas cosas que hacer, trabajo y demás—traté de persuadirlo y que desistiera de que fuera en su auto.

—No, además, para mí no es ninguna molestia: me complace llevarte y eso are Cachorro. Ahora sube al auto− Sentenció. Entonces supe que no podía rebatirlo: el castaño no aceptaría una negativa de mi parte. Así que resignado, me subí sin decir ninguna palabra, estaba enojado. Me molestaba cuando quería imponerme algo que no quería.—Joey− chasqueé la lengua y seguí con mi vista en la ventana— ¿Sabes?, me molesta que no me prestes atención cuando te hablo — dio vuelta en una esquina —¿estás molesto conmigo? —pronunció indignado parándose frente al semáforo y enfocó su mirada azulina sobre mí.

—No, solo estoy cansado —me defendí y me acomode en el asiento dándole la espalda— quiero dormir— cerré mis ojos y solo escuché a lo lejos, antes de quedarme en la inconciencia, un simple "hablaremos después, cariño".

—Llegamos, cachorro — me movió levemente y susurró tan íntimamente que me estremecí y quise salir huyendo pero aún estaba adormilado. Cuando por fin pude, abrí los ojos estábamos frente a la mansión Kaiba. Desorientado, le pregunté con la mirada a Seto, y esté simplemente sonrió. Me abrió la puerta caballerosamente. —Mi padre y el tuyo, junto con Mokuba, nos esperan adentro, pequeño. —

Yo, por otro lado, solo atiné a asentir y salir del auto mientras los empleados cargaban mi equipaje**. E**l castaño daba instrucciones para que dejaran mis cosas en mi casa, la cual estaba al lado de la mansión Kaiba. Suspiré. Seto jamás cambiaría.

continuara...


End file.
